After Dawn
by TwihardNerd
Summary: Years after their High School graduation R/E, A/J, E/B have tied the knot. But they are hardly living happily ever after.
1. A glimpse of rain

**Jasper's POV**

The cold wind bit into my skin, unconsciously I leaned into the breeze. I imagined how she would help me through this, her warm arms wrapped tight around my waist, her velvet voice whispering soft, comforting words to me. I needed that comfort now, the need was unbearable, the future almost incomprehensible. I fell to my knees, hands coming to rest in the snow. Forcing my mind not to think of anything but the frigid breeze.

Who knew things could change so drastically? I was struggling to cope, struggling to find some life-line; but it was too much.

It's been raining since it happened, but then again this is Forks. Still it felt fitting, even the sky was crying at her departure. The Earth had no reason to be happy, had no_ right_ to be happy when something like this happened.

"Jasper it's time." Came a broken voice behind me, with his help I was able to pull myself from the ground and follow Edward inside.


	2. Lie to me

_3 months earlier. _

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I glanced at the clock ticking on the wall, only 4 minutes had passed since the last time I checked. 4 minutes, yet it seemed like a million. I got up and paced again, earning myself an exasperated look from Edward. But what did he know? He didn't understand how my heart was racing, how my mind was so consumed with worry that I can't even think. He's never had to go through this. But when I glance at him again I realize that he is going through it too. This isn't just affecting me anymore. It's affecting us all.

So much had changed since High School, Rosalie and I had gotten married only a few months after we graduated, we'd been married for almost 15 years and had since had 3 boys. Jace Kameron, our oldest, is now 13 and he's already so tall for his age, he has dark blond hair and bright blue eyes. Kadeem Nathaniel our second, is just 8 years old, he looks more like me than his older brother with wavy, brown hair, blue eyes and dimples. Our third is our 5 year old boy Samuel Dean, he is a spitting image of me at his age, just with blond hair and somehow he ended up with emerald green eyes.

About a year after Rose and I got married Jasper and Alice tied the knot. They had 14 years behind them and 4 boys. Oddly enough all our kids were born around the same time. Their eldest David Malik was 12, 6 months younger than my eldest. Their second was a month older than ours, Benjamin Noah and their third, an accident, came a year and a half later, Addison Myer. Their youngest, Ari Jay was 4. All boys were a carbon copy of Jasper.

Rosalie and Alice must plan when their fall pregnant, because once again we were expecting kids around the same time. Rose and I were expecting in 4 months, Alice and Jasper were expecting in 3 months. These were however, the first girls in our family. Which everyone was extremely excited about.

After almost 10 years of an on and off relationship Edward finally popped the question. He and Bella tied the knot shortly afterwards. Unfortunately they hadn't been able to fall pregnant yet, they had been trying for almost 2 years now.

I flung myself into another chair, on the opposite side to the one Edward was in, I could feel him watching me but refused to look into his eyes. I did not want to see the pity, or the sorrow, or any other emotions he was feeling. I let my eyes fall closed again and imagined everything were okay.

Eventually the door opened and I jumped up, my eyes fell on Carlisle and I silently begged him to tell me that I was here for no reason. That what happened this morning was a complete normal thing and that we could all go home today.

The look on his face told me that I had no such luck.


	3. Mine

**Emmett's POV**

Carlisle sighed, he looked like hell.

"Emmett." He placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry... Rose has developed severe preeclampsia. She will have to come in every day for check ups, if her blood pressure gets even a little bit higher we will need to induce her, otherwise they could both be at risk."

He didn't need to say it for me to understand. If this disease got any worse I could lose both my baby and my wife. I pushed past him and waltzed out the door, trying to remember what room they had taken Rosalie into. Eventually I found it, she was asleep, looking so peaceful. Surely, surely Carlisle was wrong. She was okay, nothing could happen to her or our girl. We'd done everything right, taken all the precautionary steps to make this a healthy pregnancy.

I sat beside her and placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the baby moved my heart skipped a beat. She was okay.

Rosalie's eyes fluttered open at the touch, "Em?"

My throat closed up and I rested my head on her stomach, unwilling and unable to speak. A tear slid down her cheek and I reached up to brush it away.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked, there was a desperate plea in her voice.

Tears clouded my vision and I bit back a sob.

"I don't.. I don't know Rosalie. I don't know."

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I'd fallen pregnant a total of 6 times. 2 children I'd lost, 3 I was allowed to keep. The first baby I'd lost happened very early, only a month into our marriage I had fallen pregnant. At only 7 weeks I'd misscarried, 1 week after I'd found out about him. We'd been sad of course, but none the less we kept trying. My third baby, born between Jace and Kade, was my first little girl, I'd had pre-eclampsia with her too.

My girl was born, a small bundle of everything I'd ever hoped for. Pale hair, dark blue eyes, her skin was soft and perfect. I'd loved her from the moment she took her first shaky breath, until she took her last one in my arms 2 hours later.

We'd named her Mia, Latin for "mine" which was all she would ever be.

I placed my hand on her gravestone now and prayed that I would be allowed to keep my second baby girl.


	4. Abandonment

**Alice's POV**

My checkup came and went in a blur. I was so grateful that my child had been spared, that she was a perfectly healthy little girl. But it felt wrong to express my joy to the rest of the world when Rose and her baby's lives were on the line.

Sometimes, when the rest of the world had gone to bed I'd find Jasper standing alone in the dark, his worry for his sister keeping him awake. Those nights his hands would snake around my waist, hand resting on my stomach and I knew he felt the same way I did.

It was nights like these I wondered what the future held for us and I tear would slide down my cheek when I realized I didn't even know if I'd be here tomorrow.

* * *

**Emmett's POV **

"Hey dad..." Jace began softly, almost bashfully, "at school today we were learning about planned pregnancy."

I gave a small nod and waited for him to continue, wondering where this was going.

"They said that when a girl didn't want to fall pregnant she was able to _abort._" He whispers the last word, almost as if he wants to see how it tastes to say it. The question comes out in a rush "why didn't mum get an abortion?"

I've asked myself this a few times, but each time I have dismissed it. "Your mother and I decided it would be best to go through with the pregnancy."

Anger flashed, red hot, in his eyes. He shook his head violently, "She could.. she might _die. _Why would you let that happen to her? _How could you?_"

The accusation burns and two weeks worth of worry and frustration flaring up in a wave of anger. I fought hard to keep it under control.

"We are doing all we can do. Your mother doesn't believe in abortions. She has never, ever believed one life is more precious than another and she especially didn't want to give you boys that idea."

"She's my mother, she may not be worth anything to you, but she is everything to me. Why didn't you talk her into it? Why aren't our opinions worth anything?" Jace screamed, face flushing red.

"She means the world to me too, that's why I could never force her to abort this child. I might lose her if she goes through with this pregnancy, but if I tried to force her into an abortion she would leave me without a backward glance."

Jace contemplates that for a moment, and I think I may have gotten through to him, but then he spits out, "But she would never leave me."

I stayed silent, knowing that nothing I could say would calm him down. He stormed out of the room, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him and I wondered for the millionth time whether or not we are doing the right thing.


End file.
